<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐊𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐍 𝐤.𝐤𝐞𝐧𝗺𝐚 by maryjaneprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504391">𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐊𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐍 𝐤.𝐤𝐞𝐧𝗺𝐚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjaneprincess/pseuds/maryjaneprincess'>maryjaneprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjaneprincess/pseuds/maryjaneprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝐜𝗼𝗺𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝗺𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧"</p><p> </p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p><p> </p><p>𝐈𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐤𝐞𝐧𝗺𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐟𝗼𝐫 𝐲/𝐧 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝗺𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝗼 𝐡𝐢𝗺 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐚𝗺𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝗼𝗺𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐲.</p><p>-------------♡☆〜（ゝ。∂）<br/>| 𝐤𝐞𝐧𝗺𝐚 𝐱 𝐟𝐞𝗺𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫<br/>| 𝐟𝐥𝐮𝐟𝐟, 𝐬𝗺𝐮𝐭 , 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭!<br/>|𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐜 22, 2020- 𝗼𝐧𝐠𝗼𝐢𝐧𝐠<br/>|@𝗺𝐚𝐫𝐲𝐣𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬𝐬</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                       DISCLAIMER </p><p>𝐢 𝐝𝗼 𝐧𝗼𝐭 𝗼𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐧𝗼𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝗼𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐢 𝗼𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝗼𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝗼𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝗼𝐜!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>prologue </p><p>You turned over from side to side all over your bed, pulling your blankets over your face as your alarm went off. It was 8 in the morning you had an interview to go to at this gaming company. It wasn't a full time job it was just an internship for the meanwhile since your still in your second year of college. You loved gaming so much that you're even majoring in game design and development. So you took advantage of this internship when you heard about the opening.</p><p>You snoozed your alarm and went back to sleep forgetting about the interview you had to be at in an hour. Your sleep didn't last long before the alarm rang again once more this time you got up turning it off looking at the time.</p><p>You gasped and jumped up from your bed running to the shower. It was 9:30ᵃᵐ you only had 20 minutes to get ready and get to the interview on time.</p><p>You turned on the shower getting in quickly. You washed your body and your hair washing off the rest of the shampoo in your hair. You quickly turned off the water, grabbing your towel wrapping it around yourself. </p><p>Running out of the bathroom turning off the lights and going into the closet grabbing the clothes you had planned out the night before for today. You quickly changed and started walking over to your vanity doing your hair quickly.</p><p>You ran out of your room, running to the door and quickly putting on your shoes and closing your apartment door. you quickly ran to your car getting in and starting the car driving off to the interview.</p><p>It was a 10 minute drive to the company where you had the interview. You sighed in relief looking at time seeing that you made it just in time. "If I run to the lounge area where the interview is at i'll make it just in time" you said to yourself as you grabbed all the paperwork and books you needed for the interview.</p><p>You got out your car, closing the door and running inside the building. You were looking down to see if you had all the paperwork you needed not looking up to see where you were going. You finished arranging all the papers you had in your hand just as you bumped into someone dropping all the of them watching them as they fell down onto the floor.</p><p>"Im so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going I apologize" you said bending down and grabbing all the papers. "No It's okay I wasn't looking at where I was going either" Someone responded bending down as well and helping you pick them up off the floor.</p><p>"No no, It's okay" you said standing up and organizing the papers in your hand. "Well here are the rest of your papers good luck in your interview" The person responded sticking their arm out and handing you the papers.</p><p>"Thank you" you said looking up and seeing a tall man with blonde hair and black roots. he looked so mature and unbothered. You took the papers from his hand while keeping eye contact with him not saying anything.</p><p>He cleared his throat patting down his tuxedo. "Well I have to go I'll see you around pretty, good luck" He said before walking off and out of the building.</p><p>"D-Did he just call me pretty" you said to yourself standing in shock. "Fuck I don't have time to be crushing over this man right now" You thought to yourself before running off to the lounge area.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐈𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐲/𝐧 𝐢𝐬 𝐤𝐞𝐧𝗺𝐚𝐬 𝐤𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒!<br/>𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝗼𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝗺𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝗼𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝗼𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐫𝗼𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐀𝐂𝐂𝐄𝐏𝐓𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed as you walked out of the building, walking towards your car and getting inside. You closed your car door throwing your head back against the car seat. Since that whole situation that happened with that man you couldn't stop thinking about him.</p><p>"I hope I see him again" You said while sighing as you began to start your car and drive off. <br/>*He called me pretty not to mention this man is literally beautiful. I wonder what his name is.* You kept thinking for the whole drive back home. You got out of your car, closing the door and locking the car. You walked up to your apartment door, unlocking it and walking inside you began to take off your shoes while closing the door behind you. </p><p>You walked into your room falling back onto your bed and letting out a big sigh. "I really hope I get this internship" you said to yourself as you began to close your eyes, falling asleep.</p><p>_____</p><p>You woke up to your phone ringing you groaned getting up and reaching for your phone. "Hello?" you said in a soft voice. "Yes hello? Is this y/n" a women responded in a very sophisticated voice. "Yes this is y/n, may I ask who i'm speaking to?" you responded. "Oh sorry I should've introduced myself, I'm Katerina from the gaming company that you had an interview for an internship" she said, you started to get nervous about what she was going to say.</p><p>"Oh! yes I remember you, you were the one that interviewed me right?" you asked her as you started to walk to your living room sitting on the couch.<br/>"Yes I'm glad you remember me, well i'll get straight to the point I'm calling to tell you that you passed the interview" she responded. You got so happy you jumped up from the couch now standing up. " I DID? OH MY I- THANK YOU" you said with excitement in your voice. "No need to thank me" She told you through the phone sounding a little flustered. "When do I start and is someone going to be coaching me on what I have to do?" you asked her. </p><p>"Oh yes about that, your not going to be with the others who got accepted as well, your actually going to be doing something.....different" she responded letting out a slight small chuckle. "Different? what do you mean" you asked sounding a little concerned.<br/>"Oh no don't be nervous, it's just that the ceo of the company wants you to be their assistant" she answered. you began to feel nervous but happy. "Wait really? the ceo wants me to be their assistant?" you said sitting back down on the couch. "Yes he does I hope that's okay with you, he's been really excited for you to be his new assistant since his old one quit the job" Katerina responded. He? did she say he? so the ceo is a guy I wonder how he looks like. You thought to yourself before responding to her. "No it's totally okay i'm just a little confused on why me" you said. "He said he likes you well that's what he told me" she responded giggling a bit. He likes me? What does that mean you thought before answering her. "Oh he does okay well when do I start" you asked her. "Tomorrow the ceo wants to see you as soon as possible" she answered you. "Oh okay I'll see you tomorrow then" You told her before hanging up the phone.</p><p>I can't believe he wants me to be his assistant, I wonder what he looks like you thought to yourself as you laid back on the couch turning on the tv and watching a movie.</p><p>You walked back into your room after watching the movie and having dinner. It was around 8ᵖᵐ now and you wanted to go to sleep since your first day as that guy's assistant is tomorrow.</p><p>You set your alarm at 7ᵃᵐ putting your phone down next to you as you covered yourself in your blanket. You were nervous for tomorrow and you kept overthinking about what could go wrong. You shook your head "Don't think so negatively y/n just go to sleep everything will be okay" you said to yourself as you closed your eyes, falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐃𝐀𝐘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You got up, turning off your alarm you sluggishly walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. You were still half asleep and you didn't want to get up so early but you remembered that your first day at that gaming company was today.</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed a towel and started to turn on the water, you got undressed and got inside the water felt so nice against your skin it was a cold misty morning so the warm water hitting you felt relaxing.<br/>You began to wash your body, hair, and even shave. You stayed in the shower for a little longer before turning off the water, walking out and wrapping the towel around yourself, walking out of the bathroom and turning off the light.</p><p>You headed towards your closet and picking out a very sophisticated outfit so you can make a good first impression. After you finished changing you walked over to your vanity doing your makeup and hair.</p><p>"I should start heading out" You said as you walked out of your room heading towards your front door, you put your shoes on grabbing your coat and opening the front door as you walked out closing and locking the door behind you.</p><p>You walked towards your car, opening the door and getting in. You turned on the car as well as turning on the heater it was cold this morning but you also enjoyed mornings like these.</p><p>You listened to music while driving by the time you stopped singing your heart out, you realized you were already at the company. You unbuckled your seatbelt while turning off the car, you opened the door getting out and locking the car.</p><p>"Made it just in time" you said making your way inside the building, you walked to the front desk asking where you can find the office of the ceo.<br/>"Oh, you must be his new assistant" the women at the front desk responded with a soft and nice tone in her voice. "Yeah, that would be me" you responded slightly and softly laughing. "Nice to meet you and the ceo's office is on the 7th floor then walk down the hall and it's the office at the end" she said giving you a gentle smile. "Nice to meet you too, well ima go" you chuckled "Don't wanna be late on my first day" You said as you began to walk off "Have a good day and good luck" the woman yelled watching you walk off. "Thank you, have a good day as well" you yelled back making your way to the elevator.</p><p>"Holy shit this place is big" you said to yourself while  getting out of the elevator and walking down the hall making your way to his office. You began to feel nervous and your hands began to feel sweaty. You didn't know how the ceo looked like nor if he's mean or not. </p><p>you sighed before knocking on the door lightly.<br/>"Come in" you heard a soft voice respond. I've heard this voice, where have I heard this voice you thought to yourself but once again you didn't put much thought into it.</p><p>You opened the door slightly, getting inside the office seeing an office chair turned around not seeing a single person in sight. "Hello, I'm Y/n L/n, I'm your new assistant" you said in a soft, shaky voice. You heard a slight chuckle as you saw the chair turn around, seeing the man you bumped into yesterday the day of your interview. you stared at him as he put his long blonde hair with black roots behind his ears and looking up at you. "Hi pretty" he said to you with a slight smirk.</p><p>"I-It's you- your the ceo?"you replied to him stuttering a bit. you were flustered it's the guy you couldn't stop thinking about since yesterday. <br/>"Surprise right?" he kept looking at you. "Come closer" he said while putting up his middle and ring finger up moving the up and down signing you to come closer.</p><p>You walked towards his desk standing in front of him. The only thing keeping you and him from being face to face to each other was his desk. "Sit down." he said pointing to the chair in front of him. You slightly moved and sat down on the chair, you looked around his office one of the walls was made of pure glass so you got a good view of the city. His desk was large and it was so clean. He had a gaming set up in the corner of his office.</p><p>You looked back at him seeing him rest his face against the palm of his hand as he stared at you. "You're so pretty kitten" he told you. Your face began to heat up, you began fanning your face looking away from him so he won't look at you. You cleared your throat and looked back at him "So, if you don't mind me asking what is your name?" you looked at him as he took his face off the palm of his hand sitting up straight looking at you. "I didn't introduce myself yet? My bad I'm Kenma Kozume" he responded. <br/>"Kenma huh? I like it" you said to him as you repositioned yourself, straightening your back.</p><p>"I like when you say my name but I think i'll like it more if your screaming my name" he told you with a slight smirk. Once again you got flustered but kept eye contact with him. "Are you always such a flirt with girls?" you asked him. He let out a small chuckle "No just with you" he replied.</p><p>You stood up from the chair walking over to the glass wall, looking at the city. "Well what do I have to do" You said turning around to look at Kenma.<br/>"Well you can sit here and look pretty or go print me a copy of these papers for me" he said while sticking his arm out handing you a stack of papers.<br/>"I'll go print a copy of these" you said taking the papers from his hands, walking to the door right as you were about to open the door kenma called out for you, you turned around "Is there anything else you need" you said in a gentle voice. "No just wanted to tell you don't take to long kitten" he told you. You began to feel hot again and you quickly got out the office closing the door.</p><p>"Why is he so- so- HOT!" you whispered to yourself as you began to walk into the elevator right as you were about to push a button you remember you didn't ask him what floor the printer was at. You began to walk back to his office "Fuck this is going to be embarrassing" you said to yourself.</p><p>You slightly knocked on the door. "Come in" you heard kenma call out. You opened the door, looking at him as he lifted up his head seeing him look at you up and down. "Back so quick pretty" he said while putting his pen down. "Ye-Yeah I forgot to ask you what floor is the printer is at" you told him. "Oh, It's on the 3rd floor darling" Kenma responded picking his pen back up. "Thank you" You said as you walked out of his office, walking back into the elevator.</p><p>__________</p><p>It was the end of the day. The only reason your working full time right now is because it's winter break. Throughout the day Kenma just made you test out games and tell him the pros and cons about them and if they're were any glitches. </p><p>"Y/n come here" Kenma called out in a gentle voice. You began to walk over to him, he was sitting at his gaming setup. "Yes?" you responded to him. "Do you think this character is fit to be the villain or should he be more scarier" He asked you while turning his head to look at you. "Maybe make him taller and his hair more messy" you said as you walked back sit back down. "Thank you. also you can go home now" Kenma told you, He walked over to his desk and grabbed his bags and coat. "C'mon let's go i'll walk you out" </p><p>You grabbed your coat and purse following behind Kenma as you guys went inside the elevator. "Good job today" Kenma told you while patting your head gently. "Thank you" you told him giving him a small smile.</p><p>You guys walked out of the elevator, walking towards your car. You started putting your stuff inside "I'll see you tomorrow sir" you told kenma as you started to get into your car. "Call me Kenma, I like when you say my name" he responded to you backing away from your car. "S-Sure thing Kenma" you felt flustered again. "Bye pretty baby" Kenma told you as he walked away. You started your car beginning to drive home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐍𝐔𝐌𝐁𝐄𝐑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since you've started working at the gaming company. You and Kenma have been getting closer and closer at first you were skeptical about him mainly because he was such a flirt with you but you noticed that when he stepped out of his office he was very reserved and quiet.</p><p>"Kenma" you yelled as you walked out of your car seeing Kenma at the entrance of the building. "Wait for me" you ran towards Kenma catching up to him.</p><p>"Hi pretty" Kenma said as he watched you run up towards him and stand next to him. "How'd you sleep?"</p><p>"Good, and you?" You responded as you felt his hand on your lower back.</p><p>"I slept good" you two began to walk inside the building. "I hope you don't mind me putting my hand on your lower back"</p><p>"No it's okay, but won't our coworkers suspect something?" you said while side eyeing him "Or do you do this with all the workers here"</p><p>"Huh? what? No, only with you but if they do suspect something so what?" Kenma responded while he moved his hand from your lower back to your waist.</p><p>People kept staring at you and Kenma as you walked to the elevator. You began looking around and seeing some people giving you glares and other giving you a quick glance.</p><p>"You're going to be starting a whole scandal with us at work" You said slightly laughing while pushing the buttons on the elevator. "I mean did you see how many people were staring at us?"</p><p>"So? don't pay attention to them kitten" He responded while gripping on the side of your waist tighter.</p><p>You two walked out of the elevator making your ways to his office.You haven't gotten your own office because his old assistant hasn't moved out of his office yet.</p><p>"Y/n can you go to the front desk and ask Katerina for the papers I need to sign before this game comes out" Kenma asked you not even looking at you, his eyes were glued to his screen as he was testing out a new game. "And please hurry back I hate being alone sometimes"</p><p>Your heart melted heating those words. At this point you didn't know weather you were just getting comfortable with him or falling for him.</p><p>"Yeah i'll be right back" you told him as you smiled and walked out of his office.</p><p>_______</p><p>"Kenma I have to talk to you about work and school." You told Kenma as you sat down in front of him, he was just finishing signing the papers he asked you to get for him.</p><p>"Yeah? what's up? are you quitting or something?" he looked up, putting his pen down and setting the papers aside. "Is it something serious or?..." </p><p>"No, no I don't wanna quit it's just that this is a full time job and I have school to focus on... basically what i'm telling you is I don't know what to do." you said while slightly frowning and looking down.</p><p>Kenma lifted up your face with his hand and made you look at him. "Then work part time, after school just come here" he said while creasing the side of your face with his thumb.</p><p>You already started to feel better this whole thing has been stressing you out since last week but now you knew the solution to your little problem.</p><p>"Are you sure that will be okay? I mean who will be your assistant for the time i'm at school" You asked him as you two kept eye contact.</p><p>"You, I'll just text you and we can talk from there until you get here" Kenma gave you a small smile while putting your hair behind your ear.</p><p>"But you don't have my number?" you tilted your head slightly, still keeping eye contact with him.</p><p>"Okay so then give me your number" He took his hand away from your face slowly and went into his pocket reaching for his phone, he passed you his phone "Put your number in"</p><p>You took the phone from his hands and started to type in your number. "There." You passed him back his phone.</p><p>"Thank you pretty, Ill text you later tonight" Kenma started to pack up his things "Shall we go?" He said while sticking his hand out for you.</p><p>"Yeah hold on let me get my purse and coat real quick" You hurried to get you stuff and then walked back to Kenma holding onto his hand.</p><p>You two walked out of the elevator and began to walk towards your car like always Kenma walked you to your car and said goodbye to you.</p><p>________</p><p>You got out of the shower, putting on some shorts and a oversized shirt. You brushed out your hair and began to lay down on your bed. You pulled your blanket over yourself just as you were about to turn off your light your phone buzzed. You picked it up seeing it was a message from an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown<br/>Hi pretty, It's Kenma I just wanted to text you before I went to bed.</p><p>Me<br/>Oh, Kenma it's you I was worried for a second when I saw unknown number on my screen lol.</p><p>Kenma<br/>Sorry, I should've put my number on your phone.</p><p>Me<br/>No Kenma it's okay don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong.</p><p>Kenma<br/>Okay, well I wanted to ask you something....</p><p>Me<br/>Sure, what's up?</p><p>Kenma<br/>Wanna have dinner with me? I can take you out or we can have it at my place</p><p>Me<br/>Okay um what time? and when? It also doesn't matter but why not your place?</p><p>Kenma<br/>Tomorrow? and Ill go pick you up but my place it is then.</p><p>Me<br/>Prefect! I'll see you tomorrow.</p><p>Kenma<br/>Alright, Goodnight pretty.</p><p>Me<br/>Goodnight Kenma.</p><p>You put your phone down on your drawer next to you. You were nervous for tomorrow, Kenma always made you feel butterflies in some way. Who know how tomorrow can go all you knew is that you were going to have dinner with him which also excites you.</p><p>Once again you pulled the blankets over you and began to close your eyes, drifting off to sleep...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING!<br/>semi-smut</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p><p> </p><p>You turned off the bathroom light while walking out, you have just finished showering and you were just about to start getting ready for but your phone started to ring, you picked it up seeing that your mom was calling you.</p><p>"Hello?" you said answering the phone.</p><p>"Y/n sweetheart, how are you?"  your mom responded.</p><p>"I'm good mom and you?"</p><p>"I'm doing good, I just wanted to say that me and your dad have a surprise for you later today"</p><p>"What surprise?"</p><p>"You'll see sweetheart, I love you bye!"</p><p>"Uh...I love you too, bye mom"</p><p>You set your phone down and began to walk to your vanity to do your makeup. That was weird.... what surprise? you thought to yourself as you began to do your makeup.</p><p>______</p><p>After 1 hour and 30 minutes you finally finished getting ready. You grabbed your phone and went to text Kenma that you were ready so he can come pick you up and take you to his house.</p><p> </p><p>Me<br/>I'm ready :)</p><p>Kenma<br/>Hi kitten, i'm not done with dinner yet.. can you come drive to my place I know I said i'll go pick you up but I want this meal to turn out perfect for you.</p><p>Me<br/>Yeah! Of course, don't worry about it just send me your address and i'll be on my way :)</p><p>Kenma<br/>Thank you, hold on let me share my location with you.</p><p>Me<br/>Alright. Ill be over there soon.</p><p>Kenma<br/>I'll see you soon pretty.</p><p> </p><p>𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶.</p><p>You looked at Kenmas location seeing that he was only 30 minutes away from where you live. You walked out of your room heading to the living room, you put on your shoes and grabbed your coat as well as your purse, walking out of your apartment and making sure the doors were locked. You walked towards your car and getting in, you started your car and began to drive off to Kenmas house.</p><p>You felt nervous the closer you got to Kenmas house. It was around the corner and you wanted to turn around and drive back but you also really wanted to spend more time with him for some reason.</p><p>You grabbed your purse and began to get out of the car. You looked around seeing Kenmas house "Holy shit....his house is huge" you said to yourself as you began to walk to his front door. You rang his doorbell wait for him to come and open the door. You heard slight footsteps getting closer and closer.</p><p>You looked at Kenma as he opened the door. He had his hair up in a man bun with some front hairs out, he had an apron on, a long sleeve black turtle neck with some light washed denim jeans. You began to feel flustered just looking at him.</p><p>"Hi pretty, come in" Kenma said as he moved slightly away from the door allowing you to walk in.</p><p>You got in and took off your shoes. You looked around his house seeing it was a luxury black house interior design. You fell in love with his house at that moment.</p><p>"Your house is really beautiful Kenma" You said looking back at him as he closed the front door.</p><p>"Thank you kitten, It could be house as well" He replied while giving you a slight smirking as he walked back into the kitchen.</p><p>You followed behind him as you watched him cook. You never had a man do this for you before until now you began to feel all flustered again.</p><p>"Hey kitten can you come and redo the knot on my apron it keeps undoing itself" You heard Kenma call out snapping you out of your thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah, Yeah of course" You walked towards Kenma and grabbed the strings at the back of his apron, beginning to tie it up again. "There you go!" </p><p>"Thank you pretty, dinner will be ready soon just sit there and look pretty for now" </p><p>You walked back to your seat putting your arm on the table and resting your head against your hand. "Wait do you need any help?"</p><p>"No kitten, It's okay like I said just sit there and look pretty"</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes pretty i'm sure plus i'll be done soon" he said while turning back giving you a gentle smile.</p><p>You felt bad not helping him cook dinner but he insisted that he was fine. You rested your head against the palm of your hand and continued to watch him cook.</p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>Kenma poured the wine into the wine cups and you lit up the candles he asked you to lit up for him. You two began to eat. </p><p>"This is really good Kenma" you said taking a bite of your food.</p><p>He sighed in relief "That's good to hear I thought you wouldn't like it"</p><p>"Are you kidding? Your cooking is amazing, I never knew that you could cook"</p><p>"One of my many talents kitten"</p><p>You both took a sip of your wine as you put the glass down you looked at Kenma. He looked back at you his eyes sparkled as he looked at you the tension between you two was indescribable. You felt the urge to kiss him at that moment. Fuck it. You thought to yourself as you leaned in and kissed him. Kenma kissed back making the kiss longer.</p><p>He pulled away "Come here" He patted to his lap. You walked towards him, sitting on his lap straddling him. He leaned back in kissing you some more as he got up picking you up and began to walk upstairs.</p><p>He laid you down on his bed and started to kiss down your neck sucking on it lightly. He pulled away and looked at you "Before anything happens... Do I have your consent?" He asked you.</p><p>You gave him a small smile "Yes" you replied to him. Kenma went back down kissed your collar bone. He got up and began to pull down your pants as well as your panties. You were already wet at this point.</p><p>He began to kiss the inner of your thighs. Kenma grabbed the inner of your thighs and pulled your legs apart. He looked up at you before he went down and began to gently lick and suck on your clit. you let out small moans. "K- kenma" </p><p>he let out a 'hmmm?' in response. You kept letting out moans as Kenma continued to eat you out. You grabbed on to his hair as you felt your orgasm coming.</p><p>You heard your phone buzzing and ringing you ignored it but it continued. Kenma put his head up "Answer it"</p><p>You reached over and grabbed your phone seeing that it was your mom calling you.</p><p>"Hello?" You answered the phone. looking at Kenma as he back down, continuing to eat you out.</p><p>"Y/n! finally you answered where are you? me and your dad are at your apartment waiting for you"</p><p>"Mo- m- mom... I'm at a fr- friends house" you managed to barely say.</p><p>"Y/n is everything okay you sound a little weird" </p><p>"Yup mhm everything is fine"</p><p>"Okay well can you hurry. Your dads getting impatient and it's freezing out here"</p><p>"Ye- yeah mom i'll b- b- be there soo- soon" you felt your orgasm coming closer and closer.</p><p>"Okay, We'll wait here for you" Your mom said as she hung up the phone.</p><p>Right as she hung up you threw your phone and the floor and let out a loud moan as you finally reached your climax. </p><p>Kenma lifted up his head and licked his lips. "You taste good" he said while giving you a small smirk.</p><p>You panted for breath while looking at Kenma "C'mon let's go your parents are waiting for you." He said while handing you your pants and panties.</p><p>"Wait but you didn't get to feel good.." you replied to him while taking your clothes from his hands.</p><p>"It's okay baby, c'mon let's go"</p><p>You put on your clothes and stared to get up from his bed. You legs felt warm and wobbly, you heard a small chuckle from Kenma while he looked at you "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Y- Yeah i'm fine"</p><p>You both walked out of his room and began to walk downstairs heading towards the front door.</p><p>"I'm sorry about my mom calling me" You told him as you stood by his door.</p><p>"Kitten I told you it's okay" He leaned down and gave you a small gentle kiss.</p><p>You smiled at him "I'll see you tomorrow"</p><p>"Bye pretty" he said watching you as you got in your car and driving off making sure nothing happens to you.</p><p>You got off your car and walked up towards your apartment door seeing your parents stand outside the door.</p><p>"Finally you're here sweetheart, what took you so long?"  your mom asked you</p><p>"Hi mom, hi dad and they're was traffic" You responded to them as you opened the door.</p><p>"Hi honey" your dad said as you three walked inside your apartment.</p><p>You walked towards your living room, sitting down on the couch your parents followed behind you, sitting down next to you.</p><p>Your parents began to talk to each other but all you were thinking about was Kenma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝐎𝐔𝐓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING <br/>mentions of heights, planes, and sky diving!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*･゜･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p><p> </p><p>You woke up to the sound of your parents laughing. You groaned as you turned over to the side of your bed, pulling your pillow over your face. </p><p>You heard your phone buzzing. You turned over and reached for your phone, turning it on and seeing that kenma texted you.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma<br/>Good morning pretty girl&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Me<br/>Good morning Kenma&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Kenma<br/>How'd you sleep?</p><p> </p><p>Me<br/>Good! and you?</p><p>Kenma<br/>I slept good also I wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere with me today.</p><p> </p><p>Me<br/>Of course! but what about work?</p><p> </p><p>Kenma<br/>It's okay your going to be with me.</p><p> </p><p>Me<br/>Okay then let me just get ready.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma<br/>I'll go pick you up in a little.</p><p> </p><p>Me<br/>Okay, let me share my location.</p><p> </p><p>You started sharing location with Kenma</p><p> </p><p>You put your phone down and started to get up from your bed. You walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>You walked out of the bathroom turning of the lights on your way out and making your way towards your closet.  You picked out some clothes to wear and began to put them on. You walked toward your vanity and started to do your makeup.</p><p>You put down your hairbrush, finishing you hair and makeup. You began to walk out of your room, seeing your parents sitting down on the couch.</p><p>"Finally you're up y/n" your mom said as you walked towards the kitchen</p><p>"Yeah sorry I should've came out earlier"</p><p>"No it's okay honey, are you heading for work right now?"</p><p>"Yeah kinda..I'm going somewhere with my boss"</p><p>"With your boss?" You dad said joining the conversation.</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"Be careful and stay safe"</p><p>"Thank you, don't worry I will dad"</p><p>You grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water. You looked up at the time as you drank the water. You felt heard your phone buzz you went and reached for it seeing that Kenma texted you.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma<br/>I'm here pretty girl.</p><p> </p><p>Me<br/>I'm going :D</p><p>You walked over the door, grabbing your coat from the coat hanger. "I'll see you guys later" you told your parents as you put on your shoes.</p><p>"Bye, stay safe" you parents said that the same which which made them look at each other and let out a laugh. You looked back at them a let out a small laugh.</p><p>"Bye, I love you guys" You walked out the door, closing it behind you. You looked up seeing Kenma waiting for you in his car.</p><p>You stared getting closer to the car. Kenma turned his head and saw you near he got out the car and made his way to the passengers side and open it he door for you.</p><p>You walked over to Kenma, giving him a smile. He returned the smile and put his hand on the top of your car so you won't hit your head. You began to get inside of the car. Kenma bent down and gave you a small kiss. </p><p>"You're so pretty" </p><p>You gave him a smile as he closed the door and ran over to the drivers seat. Kenma got in the car and gave you a quick glance. You and him both buckled your seatbelts. Kenma started the car and began to drive.</p><p>"Where are we going?" You asked while turning your head away from the window and looking at him.</p><p>"You'll see, just be patient I think you'll enjoy it" You gave him a 'mmm' in response.</p><p>______</p><p>"Shit I have to put gas.. I'm going to make a quick stop okay princess"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>Kenma made a turn to a gas station and began to unbuckle his seatbelt.</p><p>"Do you want anything?" He asked you as he got off the car, bending down to look at you.</p><p>"No it's okay i'm good"</p><p>"Are you sure? I'll get you anything you want"</p><p>"Yeah I'm sure, thank you though" </p><p>Kenma nodded his head and gave you a 'mmm' in response. You watched him as he jogged into the gas station.</p><p>"I'm so nervous oh my god, this man jesus" You said to yourself as you just listened to the music he left playing for you so you won't be bored while waiting for him.</p><p>You saw him come out of the store with coffee and some milk bread. Kenma opened the car door and bent down to look at you.</p><p>"Here you go princess, This is for you and I know you said that you were okay but I don't want you to be on an empty stomach"</p><p>He handed you the milk bread and coffee you looked at him and took the things out from his hand.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"No need to thank me sweetheart, I'm going to finish putting gas and then we can go okay?"</p><p>He went back out and began to put in gas. You put the coffee into the cup holder and took a bite from you milk bread. "Mmm this is good"</p><p>Kenma finished putting in gas and came back inside the car. He put on his seatbelt and started the car.</p><p>"Do you want some?" You said offering him milk bread.</p><p>"No it's okay kitten, you enjoy it"</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes i'm sure baby"</p><p>Kenma gave you a smile and began to continue driving. He placed a hand down on your thigh and gave it a gentle squeezed. You placed your hand on top of his and caressed the top of his hand.</p><p>You finished eating your milk bread "Where do I put the trash?" </p><p>Kenma gave you a quick glance and looked back at the road. "Oh, there should be a trash bag in the back seat"</p><p>You turned back and surely there was a trash bag. You threw your trash in and turned back around.</p><p>You looked out the window to see planes everywhere. "Kenma where are we"</p><p>"We're at the place I wanted to take you to"</p><p>You looked around in amazement, there was so many planes from small to big ones. "Woahh wait are we getting on one?"</p><p>"Yeah, Your okay with that right? If not we can turn back around"</p><p>"No no Kenma it's okay i'm okay with it honestly i'm really excited"</p><p>"Good to know"</p><p>Kenma turned into a parking space, parking the car and turning it off. "Stay here" Kenma got off the car and jogged over to the passengers seat. He opened the car door for you.</p><p>"Thank you kind sir" You said making him let out a chuckle. </p><p>"Of course madam"</p><p>Kenma stuck out his hand for you. You grabbed onto his hand and began to get out of the car. Kenma closed the door for you and you two began to walk towards the flight attendant.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Kenma, Welcome back" The flight attendant said while shaking Kenmas hand and giving him a bow. The flight attendant lead you and Kenma into a room and told you guys to 'wait here'.</p><p>"Hey pretty?" Kenma said as he turned to look at you. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Before you overthink or something the only reason he said 'Welcome back' is because i've been here before but only to make this reservation for us"</p><p>You turned your head to look at Kenma, giving him a smile and leaning in to give him a kiss. He returned the kiss and gave you a smile.</p><p>The flight attendant came in and gave you and Kenma parachutes. "This is in case of an emergency, which hardly happens. But i'm going to need the both of you to sign these papers just saying that you guys are okay with flying in the planes"</p><p>Kenma placed a hand down on your thigh. "Don't worry baby I read through the papers before hand and it does only say that if your okay with flying in the plane" He said whispering in you ear which reassured you once again.</p><p>You and Kenma both began to sign the papers. </p><p>"Okay come with me" The flight attendant said while leading you two out. </p><p>They began to help you and Kenma put on the parachutes. </p><p>Kenma walked over to you and waited for you. Once the workers finished putting on the parachute for you Kenma put his hand on your lower back and walked with you.</p><p>The flight attendant lead you and Kenma to the plane you guys would be riding. Kenma held your hand as you got into the plane he got in right after you.</p><p>You buckled your seatbelt extra tightly. You began to feel nervous and started shaking your leg. Kenma put his hand on your thigh and looked at you.</p><p>"It's okay don't worry, I'm here with you" He gave you a small smile, you smiled back.</p><p>"This is flight attendant Mark, We're about to take off on plane 308" You heard the flight attendant say into his earpiece. "Are you guys ready"</p><p>Kenma looked at you to make sure you were okay, you gave him a small nod. "Yeah we're ready"</p><p>"Alright, Have fun"</p><p>The flight attendant began to fly off the floor. You looked out the window seeing the city grow smaller and smaller. You turned you head to look at Kenma, he looked like a little kid smiling at a new toy. You smiled at him. God this man is so adorable.</p><p>"We're about to do tricks are you guys ready" The flight attendant called out, snapping you out of your thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah" Kenma and you said that the same time which made you guys turn to look at each other.</p><p>"Alright here we go"</p><p>The plane did a flipped to the side and then to the other side. You heard Kenma laughing and smiling which made you laugh as well. </p><p>You felt Kenma reach for your hand you took his hand and continued to laugh. </p><p>"If you guys want you can go parachuting right now you can, we're above the target to land on"</p><p>You and Kenma looked at each other. "Let's do it Kenma"</p><p>Kenma gave you a nod in response. You both began to unbuckle your seatbelts. One of the spare flight attendants helped you and Kenma.</p><p>Kenma grabbed onto your hand.</p><p>"Whenever you guys are ready go ahead and jump"</p><p>You and Kenma looked at each other before jumping off of the plane at the same time. You felt so free and refreshed. You laughed in happiness which made Kenma look at you and laugh with you.</p><p>You held onto Kenmas hand tighter. "Open your parachute kitten" You opened your parachute and Kenma did as well.</p><p>You were so glad that they showed you how to open one.</p><p>"You look so pretty right now y/n"</p><p>You looked up and looked at Kenma "You look pretty too"</p><p>"Fuck" Kenma said before pulling you closer and kissing you, you kissed back.</p><p>"You guys are almost here!" You heard one of the workers call out from the bottom which made you and Kenma pull away and look down. </p><p>You guys felt your feet slowly start touching the floor, before you knew it you landed on the floor, feeling the parachute fall on top of you.</p><p>You pulled the parachute off of you and looked around for Kenma you saw him struggling to pull off his parachute. You let out a small laugh and wakes over to help him.</p><p>"Thank you baby"</p><p>"Of course anytime love"</p><p>"Love? Oh?"</p><p>"Sorry it slipped out"</p><p>"No no it's okay I like it, keep calling me that"</p><p>You let out a small chuckle "Sure thing love" </p><p>You and Kenma took of the parachutes, giving them to the workers. You both began to walk over to Kenmas car. </p><p>He opened the door for you and once again put a hand above so you wouldn't hit your head. You watched as Kenma ran over to the flight attendant thanking him for the flight and then running back to his car, getting in.</p><p>"Ready to go?"</p><p>"Yeah of course"</p><p>Kenma started the car and began to drive off.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>"Thank you for today" You told Kenma as he helped you get out the car.</p><p>"No need to thank me princess it was my pleasure"</p><p>You gave him a smile before leaning in and giving him a kiss he kissed back, making the kiss longer.</p><p>You pulled away "I'll see you tomorrow, Bye love" Always leave them hungry for you. You thought to yourself as you walked away from Kenma. You got into your apartment and took off your shoes. </p><p>You started to jump and dance around. </p><p>"I'm guessing today was good?" You mom said as you walked over to the couch where your parents were sitting at.</p><p>"Better than good mom"</p><p>Your dad let out a small laugh "Tell us about it honey" </p><p>You sat down in the middle of them and began to tell them about your day with Kenma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝐇𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐎 & 𝐆𝐎𝐎𝐃𝐁𝐘𝐄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You laid down on your bed as you talked with Kenma on the phone. "Well, what are your plans for today?"</p><p>You heard him shuffling around as if he was turning around on his bed "Nothing really maybe just play video games. How about you?"</p><p>"My parents are leaving today so we're going to have dinner. You should come if you want."</p><p>"Are you sure it'll be okay for me to go.. kitten?"</p><p>"Of course! I mean they already know about you"</p><p>"They do?"</p><p>"Yeah, I told them about you last night"</p><p>"So you talk about me? cute"</p><p>"I do, And what about it?"</p><p>"Is that attitude you're giving me right now?" Kenmas tone lowered a bit.</p><p>"I mean not really... I don't really count that as attitude maybe your just over reacting."</p><p>"I'm over reacting? mmm I should teach you to not to give me attitude"</p><p>You stayed quiet not saying a word just listen to his breathing and thinking about what you should say.</p><p>"Hmmm? Kitten? Should I teach you?"</p><p>"Go ahead, I really don't think I was giving you attitude though"</p><p>"You were, I'm going to take that as attitude but I'll give you that lesson soon okay pretty baby?"</p><p>"Right, Okay" You heard your mom calling out for you from the living room. "I have to go my mom is calling me. You'll come later right?"</p><p>"Yeah, You'll be coming too"</p><p>"KENMA"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Nothing, I'll see you later okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, Bye pretty baby"</p><p>"Bye Kenma"</p><p>You hung up the call and put your phone down on your vanity as you walked out of your room, heading into the living room. "You called me?"</p><p>"Oh right! Come with me to the store. I need to buy things for dinner"</p><p>"Okay, let me just go change also I invited Kenma is that okay?"</p><p>"Of course! I've been wanting to meet him"</p><p>"Perfect!, I'm going to go change and then we can go okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be waiting"</p><p>______</p><p>"What are you guys"</p><p>You grabbed some fruits and turned to your mom "Who? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like you and Kenma, what are you guys?"</p><p>"Oh, I honestly don't know"</p><p>"Why? Have you guys not gone on a date? or talked about what you guys are"</p><p>"I mean... We had dinner at his house and we went sky diving, do you count those as dates?"</p><p>"Personally I would but who knows if he does"</p><p>"Right, I don't know though mom"</p><p>Your mom nodded her head while saying 'mmmmm'. You guys continued to grab the groceries.</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need help with anything?" you said as you peeked over your mom's shoulder, looking at her cut the vegetables.</p><p>"No it's okay honey, I'm almost done"</p><p>"Are you sure? I can help you"</p><p>"Y/n It's okay, go on and get ready"</p><p>"Ready? for dinner?"</p><p>"Didn't you invite Kenma over?"</p><p>"Oh fuck I did huh"</p><p>"Yeah, You don't have to get ready honey you look pretty already"</p><p>"Thank you mom but now that you reminded me that I invited Kenma I wanna get ready"</p><p>"Go on then"</p><p>"Call me if you need any help" your mom gave you a "mmmhm" in response. You ran up the stairs, walking into your room. </p><p>You walked towards the bathroom, walking in and turning on the shower. You got undressed, getting into the shower.</p><p> </p><p>______</p><p>You stood up from your vanity. You just finished getting ready. You walked towards your bed, grabbing your phone. You turned on your phone seeing that Kenma texted you.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma<br/>I'm on my way.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck, i'm glad I finished getting ready"</p><p> </p><p>Me<br/>Okay, let me know when you're here.</p><p> </p><p>You put your phone down, walking over to your door and running down the stairs. You walked back and forward around the living room. he's coming. he's coming. shit i'm nervous.You walked towards the kitchen to where your mom and dad were at.</p><p>"Kenma is on his way"</p><p>"Perfect timing! I just finished with dinner' Your mom said as she set the food down on the table.</p><p>"Oh good to know."</p><p>Your mom gave you a smile "Go wait for him to get here"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>You walked out of the kitchen and made your way to the living room and walked over to the door, looking through the peephole, seeing Kenma coming out of his car wearing a tuxedo with his hair down. You walked away from the door and sat down on the couch.</p><p>"He's here. He's here. He's here"</p><p>You heard the doorbell ring and looked up at the door. You got up and walked towards the door, letting out a sigh "Here we go" You opened the door and saw Kenmas face light up once he saw you.</p><p>"Hi kitten"</p><p>"Hi Kenma" You moved to the side a little, allowing Kenma to come in. You closed the door and turned back to look at Kenma he immediately pulled you into a hug.</p><p>He took a deep breath "I missed you"</p><p>You smiled into hug "I missed you too"</p><p>Kenma gently grabbed your face and gave you a kiss, you kissed back. He pulled away and made eye contact with you.</p><p>"I'm nervous"</p><p>You let out a small laugh "For what?"</p><p>"Meeting your parents, I wanna make a good first impression what if I ask you to marry me and don't give us their blessing or something"</p><p>"Marriage?"</p><p>"Well ima' ask you to be my girlfriend first of course"</p><p>"When?"</p><p>Kenma gave you a smirk before kissing you're forehead "Impatient aren't we now?"</p><p>"Yeah kinda" Kenma gave you a 'mmm' in response. You turned your head to the side, seeing your parents making their way into the living room.</p><p>You tapped on Kenmas shoulder and pointed towards your parents which made Kenma turn his head to face them. He turned his body to face your parents.</p><p>Your mom looked up, seeing Kenma stand next to you "Oh you must be Kenma"</p><p>"Oh yes, Hello nice to meet you" Kenma stuck out his hand to shake your parents hand.</p><p>Your dad shook Kenmas hand first. Your mom gave Kenma a big smile before shaking his hand.</p><p>You stood there watching them not saying a thing. Kenma looked at you and stuck to his hand out for you to grab. You looked down at his hand and held it. He gave you a small smile.</p><p>Your mom looked at you guys and smiled "Well c'mon let's go eat dinner" </p><p>You  guys walked over into the dining room. You helped your mom set down the plates and other utensils, while Kenma and your dad talked.</p><p>You set the last plate down and sat down with everyone.</p><p>Your mom picked up her fork and looked up at Kenma "So Kenma, Y/n told me you guys had dinner at your house. How was it?"</p><p>Kenma cleared his throat and looked at you, giving you a smirk. "It was good, I enjoyed it very much"</p><p>"Oh really? Y/n also told me that the food you cooked was delicious. I didn't know you could cook"</p><p>"Oh yeah, The food was delicious but I loved the dessert"</p><p>You chocked on your water and looked at Kenma. He side eyed you, giving you a small smirk. You looked back down at your food, continuing to eat.</p><p>You all continued to eat and have small talk with each other. Just enjoying the time together and not worrying about a single thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>"Bye mom and dad, I'll see you guys next time" You said and you hugged them both.</p><p>Your mom hugged you a little tighter before pulling away "Of course honey, Bye" </p><p>Your dad began to put their luggage inside the car "Stay safe, and remember to take care of yourself" </p><p>"I will don't worry dad"</p><p>"Bye Kenma, Take good care of my daughter"</p><p>Kenma looked at you and gave you a smile, reaching out for your hand and holding it. "I will" He said as he kept eye contact with you.</p><p>"Bye Kenma, I'll see you guys another time!"</p><p>"Of course Mrs. l/n" </p><p>You and Kenma waved at your parents as you watched them drive away. You turned around, walking back into your apartment, Kenma followed behind you. </p><p>You closed the front door and walked towards the couch where Kenma was already at, waiting for you. You sat down next to him, he looked at you and laid he head down on your lap.</p><p>"My pretty little kitten"</p><p>You smiled at his words as you played with his hair. "Wanna watch a movie?" Kenma gave you a 'mhm' in response.</p><p>"What movie?"</p><p>"You pick. I'll watch anything you wanna watch"</p><p>You gave him a nod and picked a movie to play for you both. Kenma turned his head to face the tv and grabbed your hand, holding it close to him. You played with his hair and the both of you stayed like that as you continued to watch the movie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>